


30 Day OTP Challenge

by pleasant_grendel



Series: The Milton Academy (Catholic Girls School AU) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Genderswap, High School, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to do the 30 day OTP Challenge with teen!fem!destiel.  This follows my story Angel Without A Cause.  It isn't necessary to read it but it might be good to as well as read the work it was inspired by.  I might not update this everyday, but I'll try to.  I also might rename this work when I'm done and I might go back and edit chapters to make them fit together more canonically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

Castiel was gathering books from her locker for her next class when she felt a warm press against her hand.  
"Hey, angel."  
She flinched snatching her hand away, turning to see Deanna leaning against the row of lockers.  As usual her uniform went against refulations.  Deanna's hair was messily pulled into a ponytail, her shirt was untucked, and her skirt was hiked up above fingertip length revealing lovely sunkissed legs.  It took all of Castiel's will to not look at them and stay focused.  
"What are you doing?" She whispered.  
"Just saying 'hello'"  
"Do you have to be so...so..."  
"'So' what?" Deanna interrupted  
"So forward."  
"Cas," Deanna folded her arms, "I'm not sure if you remember, but this past weekend we made an agreement.  We agreed that you can be an angel and protect me or whatever and we could be a couple, _if_ you actually let me be a girlfriend to you without you being ashamed."  
"I'm not ashamed," Castiel began quietly, "I just have a reputation to uphold."  Deanna turned red as a scowl surfaced on her face.  
"Wow!  I can't believe it!  After all I've been through, all _we've_ been through you're still fuckin' worried about what other people will think?  Fuck this!"  
As she turned to walk away Castiel could feel her heart begin to race.  She knew this was wrong and she couldn't let Deanna leave.  She need her.  Even if it wasn't Castiel's mission to protect her she still needed Deanna.  She was her everything.  As Deanna began to walk away Castiel lept forward grabbing the other girl's hand, stopping her in her tracks.  
"I'm sorry" Castiel lifted the hand to her lips placing a gentle kiss upon it then brushing over it with her thumb.  Deanna's eyes went wide, taken aback by the gesture.  "I'm not ashamed.  I'm just a bit nervous.  I need to protect you, but maybe I need some help doing that.  I wish I had your strength."  
"Oh, Cas," Deanna's voice softened, "You got all the strength you need,"  She interlocked their fingers while smiling sweetly, "But if you need some more I'd be happy to lend you a hand."  
"Thank you, Deanna.  Walk me to class?"  
Deanna smirked.  "Gladly."


	2. Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts immediately after the last one ends. I'm sorry it took so long to update hopefully I'll get better at keeping up with it.

Cuddling

"Hey, so you wanna come over after school and hang out?"  
"Come over?" Cas titled her head to look quizzically at Deanna.  
"To my house, silly. I was gonna order a pizza for me and Sammy. You could help us finish it and then we could pop in a movie or two. It'll be fun."  
Castiel bit her lip for a moment. "I don't think that I'll have any homework today. Okay, sure, why not?"  
"Awesome! Well, this is my stop." Deanna let go of her hand and kissed Castiel lightly on the cheek. "Meet me after school by my baby." Castiel smiled as she watched Deanna back into the classroom. Perhaps this girlfriend thing would be more enjoyable than she thought.

***

"Cas!"  
"Hello, Sammy" Castiel had been waiting a few minutes next to the Impala before the Winchesters approached.  
"What's up?"  
"Cas is gonna come home with us today, Sammy." Deanna said unlocking the doors.  
"Alright! Well, I call-"  
"No!" Deanna stopped her. "Cas is our guest. She gets shotgun."  
Sam stopped, looking at Castiel and then at Deanna.  
"Oh, I see..." She nodded and smirked.  
"Sammy, quit being a wise ass and get in the back."  
"Okay, alright."  
When they were all seated in the car Deanna turned it on and put in a tape. Deanna tapped on the steering wheel along with the song and then turned to the passenger, mouthing the words _I wanna hold her, wanna hold her tight/Get teenage kicks right through the night_. Castiel turned bashfully to look out the window.  
“Hey, I saw that!”  
“Sammy, don’t start!”  
“Are you guys-”  
“Sammy, I swear to-”  
“Yes,” Castiel interjected and the two Winchesters fell silent.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, Sammy. Deanna and I are…officially together.”  
“I knew it! I mean…” Deanna prayed that Sam wouldn’t say something dumb. “…I’m proud of you two. Not being stubborn and holding in your feelings anymore. That’s great.”  
“Well, I’m glad you’re happy.” Deanna tried to come off as sarcastic, but knew that she wouldn’t be able to hide her genuine happiness from her sister.

After pulling the impala into the driveway Sam bolted out of the car into the house.  
“Sammy, slow down!” Deanna called after her then turned to Castiel, “Ugh, she’s gonna be a little bitch and order the pizza with a bunch of gross veggies on it. Sorry.”  
“I don’t mind.” Castiel shrugged.  
“C’mon, I’ll let you pick the movie.” Deanna grabbed her hand and the two walked up to the house.

“Ta-Da! It’s amazing right?”  
“There’s so many of them.” Castiel knelt down by the stacks of VHS’s observing all of the worn titles.  
“Yeah, me and Sammy collect them. Whenever we hit a new town we check out the local Goodwill and pick up the good stuff we find. They’re usually only a buck each so we have a lot.”  
“I don’t think I’ve ever…”  
“What? You’ve never-” She saw Castiel look embarrassed. “Oh, yeah, angel. I’m sorry. I forgot.”  
“It’s alright. You can teach me? Maybe?”  
Deanna knelt down next to her. “I can teach you a lot of things.” She nudged Castiel’s shoulder. “Oh, c’mon. I’m kidding. Okay pick one and we’ll go from there.”  
Castiel scanned the movies occasionally picking one up to look at the cover. After a few minutes she finally made her selection. “Will this do?” She handed the tape to Deanna.  
“Really, Cas? I didn’t peg you for the horror type.”  
“Deanna, nearly all these look the same. This one stuck out to me.”  
“Well, it is a little different. This is actually one of my favourite movies. I guess you have good taste then, huh?” Deanna turned on the television and VCR. “So what you do is you turn these two on, okay, and then you’ll take this,” she removed the VHS from the box, “and put it in here like this. You’ll have to rewind it if some asshat didn’t before you. Number one common courtesy: always rewind a tape when you’re done with it. Got it?”  
“Yes, ma’am!” Castiel giggled.  
“Okay, and then you press “play” like so…Sammy, get your ass in here! And bring the pizza!” Sam rushed into the living room with the box of pizza and pop. Sam came into the room juggling the stuff and then plopped into the armchair. Deanna retreated to the couch and beckoned for Castiel to join her. “C’mon, Cas don’t be shy.”  
The angel sat down on the other end of the couch, placing her hands in her lap and looking around nervously.  
“Cas, relax. Make yourself at home.”  
“Hey, what are we watching anyway?” Sammy grumbled through a mouth full of pizza.  
“Hellraiser. Cas picked it out.”  
“Really? Awesome!”  
“I know right! Girl's got good taste in movies.”  
“Better taste than she's got in girls.”  
“Sammy, I'm gonna get you!” Deanna grabbed a throw pillow, started to get up, giggling when a soft hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the couch.  
“Let's deal with her later” Castiel whispered in her ear. The hairs on the back of Deanna's neck sprang up.  
“Oh, yeah? And in the meantime...” Deanna tried to come off cool, but couldn't help grinning like a huge dork as she not so slyly put an arm around Castiel.  
“You guys are gross!”  
“...In the meantime...” Castiel began, wrapping her arms around Deanna's waist, leaning up to her for a light kiss. “...We can all watch the movie in piece.”  
“Okay, alright.” Deanna sighed and Sam grumbled. Castiel miled brightly and snuggled into Deanna. The three girls watched the rest of the movie in quiet content.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Watching a Movie

The credits rolled on screen and Deanna looked over to see that Sammy had dozed off. She looked down kind of expecting to see the same of Castiel, but instead the angel was wide awake eyes fixed on the television.  
“So, what did you think?”  
Castiel shifted up to be at eye level with Deanna. “I enjoyed it very much.”  
“Really?” Deanna was shocked that Castiel had inuatually chosen for them to watch _Hellraiser_ , but she was even more surprised that she actually liked it.  
“Yes, well, I found the concept of the demons in this to be...interesting, to say the least.”  
“Yeah, Cenobites are pretty crazy.”  
“I do like Kirsty though.”  
“She's so badass, right?” Deanna nearly jumped off the couch, but then caught herself and settled back into the her seat. “I mean...she's pretty cool, you know.” Castiel giggled. “What?”  
“It's wonderful how passionate you get about things.”  
“Really? Most people would say it's dorky.”  
“No. I find it's what I like most about you, Deanna Winchester.”  
“Oh, not my guns?” Deanna flexed her arms and Castiel let out a roar of laughter. Deanna gently covered the other girl's mouth. “Shh, you'll wake up baby Sammy” Castiel licked her hand. “Ew!” Deanna chuckled “You weirdo!” The girls smiled at each other and then kissed sweetly. Deanna loved this. It was all so strangely normal even though it was far from normal holding an angel in your arms.  
“So you wanna watch the next one?”  
“Next one?”  
“Uh-huh, _Hellraiser II_. There's more, but they're crap. The second one basically picks up right where this one ended.”  
“Alright, if it's okay with you.”  
“Trust me, Cas. It's more than okay. Oh, wait...” Deanna began to dig into her pockets for her phone. “What time is it? Won't your parents be...or your, um...” Deanna wasn't quite sure how the whole angel thing quite worked. Were Castiel parent's angels? Was she possessing a girl? If she was did the parents of this girl know? She was pulled out of the simple comfort of their cuddling and brought back into just how supernatural this whole situation was.  
“I'm sure their fine.” Castiel said calmly. “Perhaps I should get going though. We do have school tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, unfortunately.” Deanna ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sad sigh.  
“I'll see you in class. I expect we'll finish what we started here. I'm looking forward to the rest of Kirsty's story.” Castiel got up off of the couch and put her tan coat on.  
“Me too, Cas. Let me get my coat and I'll drive you home.” Deanna started to look for her keys when Cas grabbed her shoulders.  
“No need, Deanna. Thank you anyway. I'll see you soon” Deanna began to speak when the angel kissed her tightly. There was a gust of wind and just like that Castiel was gone.  
“Well,” Deanna whispered to herself “That's gonna take some time to get used to.”  
Some time that Deanna was definitely looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short and not my best. I wanted to put something up and I wasn't feeling to inspired. I do have some interesting ideas for future chapters for this fic so things will get interesting with the better prompts. Thanks for reading.


End file.
